Geisslerlieder
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El pecado se expiaba con fuego y sangre, pero esos ojos azules, el cabello rubio, su voz varonil... La lujuria era suya, del interior más oscuro y perverso de sí. 100% YAOI.
_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz. _

_**Advertencias:** AU, Flagelación, Implicaciones religiosas, Personajes OC, Sobrenatural. _

_**Aclaraciones:** \- El relato se ubica más o menos por el siglo XII o XIII D.C. en Asís, Italia. _

_\- Lovino pertenece a la Orden de Frailes Menores, es decir, Orden Franciscana._

 _\- Aun con la mención de varios elementos religiosos no es mi intención ofender a nadie._

 _¡Yey! Me alegra volver por aquí con esta linda pareja. No sé ustedes pero merecen más amour, ¿no? XD Y más AU, ¡amo el AU! Da más posibilidades, sobre todo por las distintas facetas que tiene cada personaje. No sé por qué solemos encasillar a los chicos en un sólo papel cuando su historia da para muuuuuuuchas fantasías xDDD_

 _Gracias. ¡Owari~!_

* * *

" _ **Geisslerlieder"**_

* * *

 _El fuego._

Qué hermoso era el fuego.

Tan cálido, tan luminoso, el purificador de todos los pecados terrenales.

La expresión del triunfo de Dios sobre las inmundicias del demonio, la promesa de la eterna salvación.

La luz guía entre la oscuridad de la corrupción y de la tentación.

 _Necesitaba más._

— _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum._

Necesitaba más voluntad para sobreponerse a la maldad que tentaba sus sentidos.

Debía probarle a Dios que era digno de su misericordia.

 _Esos ojos azules, el cabello rubio…_

El demonio intentaba mancharlo con lujuria y deseo.

— _Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

Un golpe, dos golpes, diez golpes que ya habían sangrado su espalda.

Frente a sí el fuego iluminando la Cruz de Cristo le daba fuerza para resistir y continuar su flagelación.

El pecado debía expulsarse con fuego y sangre.

 _El cuerpo fornido, la piel blanca, la vestimenta de un mercader trabajador y sencillo. Su voz pidiéndole consuelo… su varonil y profunda voz._

Trago en seco.

— _Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris._

Dios misericordioso, ¿acaso era una prueba? ¿Estaba cuestionando la fe que tan gloriosamente recibió desde niño?

Siempre sintió la vocación, el llamado del cielo para servir bajo su mandato y llevar la salvación a los pecadores.

Quería ser el más humilde de sus siervos, el más dedicado a las labores de indulgencia y caridad.

Al fin lo estaba logrando, al fin profesaría permanentemente a la orden de San Francisco en unos días para obedecer el sagrado voto de pobreza.

¿Acaso era por eso? ¿El demonio estaba confabulando en su contra para desviarlo de su objetivo?

Había leído hagiografías en que cada santo, cerca de alcanzar la iluminación, recibieron tentaciones para renegar de Dios. Pero lucharon, se sobrepusieron y triunfaron colocándose a los pies del Señor.

Debía seguir su ejemplo, debía orar y encomendarse al cielo más que nunca, ya que las artimañas del diablo eran astutas.

Tentarlo así… con la figura de ese hombre rubio, poseedor de unos ojos azules como el cielo, de voz profunda y mirada triste.

¿Por qué el demonio usó un alma atormentada como aquella? Fue tan fácil llegar a su corazón cuando buscó consuelo por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

 _— Et ne nos inducas in tentationem… Et ne nos inducas in tentationem…_

 ** _Ludwig Beilschmidt._ **

Su cuerpo reaccionaba con la sola mención de su nombre.

 _— Sed libera nos a malo._

Su espalda ensangrentada ya no podía más, la mano le temblaba por sus nervios atrofiados por el dolor; el malestar en sus rodillas por estar recargado en espinas era insoportable, estaba por desmayarse pero… no era suficiente.

El pecado debía expiarse con fuego y sangre… con las heridas, con su sacrificio, con todo el dolor debía sacarse ese hombre de su cuerpo, de su mente que lo recordaba cada noche.

Rondas nocturnas en que el deseo se manifestaba a través de su impuro miembro, incitándolo a levantarse como signo de su mancha.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su prueba debía ser a través de ese hombre atormentado?

Lo recordaba claramente, esa primera vez en que lo vio entrar a la capilla.

Temeroso, respetuoso, cabizbajo, implorando consuelo con un silencio tan profundo que se acercó a hablarle.

Su personalidad no era comprensiva, con frecuencia perdía la paciencia y maldecía interiormente aun cumpliendo las constantes penitencias, pero sintió el llamado de la piedad y se acercó a ese pobre hombre que se quebró en medio de un llanto ahogado.

Pensó que fue compasión, pero la verdad era que se trató de deseo, añoranza por verse en sus ojos azules.

Era pasión. Era lujuria.

El demonio había llegado para corromperlo.

— ¡Mierda!

Tuvo que detenerse respirando muy rápido, casi desplomándose por el dolor y la impotencia.

El fuego de su vela estaba por apagarse pero… tuvo tiempo de mirar el Cristo.

¿Cuantas veces había implorando fuerza? ¿No había probado lo suficiente su vocación? La fe, la creencia, era más dedicado a sus deberes… ¿por qué debía continuar su martirio? ¿Por qué cada vez que miraba a ese hombre el pecado continuaba manifestándose?

Aquella ocasión se acercó a él, y luego de darle unas gentiles palmadas para interrumpir su oración, observó su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y la mueca de dolor incalculable.

¿El demonio podía imitar algo tan puro?

Se sentó a su lado, lo acompañó en sus ruegos y luego le fue compartida su historia: perdió a su esposa y a su pequeña niña en una tormenta el invierno pasado, y aún con esos pocos meses viajó hasta ahí para encontrar resignación por su pérdida.

Hablaba de su familia, hablaba de la sonrisa de su esposa y de la energía de su hija… cada elemento hacía que las lágrimas volviera a fluir.

Fue cuando tomó la decisión de ser su guía, el confidente con el que pudiera desahogarse.

¿Qué hubo de extraordinario en él? No era el primer hombre que ayudaba con una pena tan grande… ¿por qué entonces el demonio lo eligió para tentarlo?

…

…

O quizá fue el mismo Dios.

 _"— Disculpe que tenga que escuchar esto — trató de limpiarse el rostro — Seguramente tiene muchas ocupaciones._

 _— Está bien — no era alguien precisamente simpático, no como su hermano Feliciano, pero intentaba mostrarse más dispuesto a una conversación — Estamos para escuchar y aconsejar, ¿quién más podría hacerlo si no nosotros?"_

No, eso no fue así.

En su interior se manifestó el egoísmo.

Quería ser él quien lo ayudara, él quien lo consolara.

Él mismo quien evitara que siguiera llorando por su familia perdida.

— ¡Agh! — gritó bajo, agotado y percibiendo el olor de su sangre.

El látigo cayó a un lado convertido en desastre; las paredes lucían manchas oscuras de su sangre; él estaba desnudo y expuesto ante el fuego que se apagó.

Entonces se lo preguntó…

 _"— Venga las veces que guste, estaré a su disposición cada que necesite hablar._

 _— Gracias — besó su mano con respeto. Su interior se volcó en sentimientos que nunca percibió antes — Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, ¿y usted?_

 _— Fray Lovino Vargas"_

La tentación venía de afuera, pero la lujuria era suya, del interior más oscuro y perverso de sí.

¿Era una prueba? O estaba siendo abandonado, víctima de sus propios deseos…

Fue cuando la luz de la vela se extinguió, y con ella se perdieron las formas claras del Cristo en la pared.

De la ínfima ventana de su celda se filtraba algo de luz de luna provocando diferentes sombras.

Eran demonios de la noche atormentándolo en su hora más difícil.

La carne era débil, los pensamientos turbios en la oscuridad.

El pecado se extirpaba con la sangre de la penitencia. La lujuria era consumida por el fuego sagrado del Señor.

 _Ludwig… ¡Ludwig!_

 _"— Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mí — sus ojos azules nunca le parecieron tan claros — Siento que… poco a poco mi corazón está sanando._

 _— No es gracias a mí, es por la voluntad de Dios. Él lo guiará hacia el consuelo._

 _— Pero usted, fraile… siento que si no lo hubiese conocido mi vida seguiría en ese abismo… — ¿por qué su corazón latía así? — Sólo con sus palabras mi alma está sanando. Nunca terminaré de agradecerla su tiempo y su compañía._

 _— Siempre que me necesite voy a estar para usted."_

—Siempre que me necesites voy a estar para ti, Lovino.

…

¿Qué?

Sólo pudo mover ligeramente su cabeza.

En medio de la oscuridad vio unos pies descalzos, y luego unas rodillas, la pecaminosa pelvis descubierta, el pecho con músculos firmes…

¿Quién era? ¡¿Quién era?!

Su vista ya no pudo subir pero el miedo y la desesperación lo invadieron.

 _Oh, Santo Dios._

De sus labios comenzaron a brotar oraciones, ruegos a los santos y a las vírgenes.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué? — los pasos avanzaron hacia él — Tú fuiste quien comenzó con esto.

¡¿Quién era?! ¡En nombre de Dios exigía saberlo!

—Ya sabes quién soy… todo este tiempo lo has gritado dentro de ti, y lo escuché.

Vio aun en la noche cómo el hombre se arrodillaba, se… acostaba junto a él quedando sus rostros a la misma altura.

Observó el cabello rubio por la luna, la piel blanca, los ojos azules… _esos ojos…_

Su nombre resonó más fuerte dentro de sí, sintiendo… tanta alegría, tanta pecaminosa lujuria.

 _Ludwig._

Sintió que tomó su mano.

 _Perdió la batalla._

Jamás entraría al reino de los cielos.

— Ya todo está bien.

Pasaría la eternidad entre fuego y sangre…

Pasaría la eternidad _con él._

— Es hora de irnos, Lovino.

Pasaría la dichosa eternidad con él en el abismo del infierno.

—… sí.

Con Ludwig.


End file.
